The specification relates to integration of models for software components.
The design of embedded systems, including automotive systems, may be complex and unreliable. Some of the complexity of the design process is related to the ambiguity of the requirements between original equipment manufacturers (herein “OEM”) and suppliers for the development of one or more software components to be integrated to form the embedded system. In other instances the complexity of the design process may be related to ambiguity of the interactions between the software components to be integrated to form the embedded system.
FIG. 1A is a block diagram illustrating a prior art process flow 101 consisting of a first user 105 providing a requirement specification 181 for a second user 106. The first user 105 may include an OEM. The second user 106 may include a supplier. The requirement specification 181 includes data or information which the first user 105 provides to the second user 106. The data or information included in the requirement specification 181 consists of a product development business plan written in a natural language or some other semi-formalized language. The second user 106 receives the requirement specification 181. The requirement specification 181 may be used at a later time by the second user 106 during the design process for the one or more software components to be integrated to form the embedded system.